witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Attic
The Attic is one of the locations of Witch's Heart. Appearance There is a counter at the upper right side of the attic that has a jug of water which can be used to fill up the Pretty Bottle. A pair of bookshelves can be seen at the upper left, and also a table with a flower pot. There is also a few empty barrels at the bottom part of the room. At the right of the attic is the Fantasy Space leading to Charlotte's Room and Lime's Room. A short set of stairs can also be seen leading up to the Back Attic. Back Attic The Back Attic has a dining table-sized table, a barrel, two candle lights hanging from the wall, a vanity and two pots of a sunflower and a small tree. The sunflower can lead the player to Tree Space that looks a lot like the usual Hide-and-Seek spot for Sirius, Claire and Noel during their younger days, with the exception of the cave and demon house. Demon Quests Attichttp://www.vgperson.com/games/witchheart.htm#attic * Hot-Headed Monster:- Level 1 - 'fill the Pretty Bottle with water and splash it at the monster. * '''Mystery Creature Mom:- Level 2 - '''the monster who you deliver all the Mystery Creatures to. Must talk once before you can catch the creatures. * '''Monster Cook Right:- Level 3 - '''Give the cook these ingredients: ** '''Special Onion '(Fishing Pond) ** 'Special Potato '(Very Very Very Very Bottom fishing pond) ** 'Special Carrot '(Forest Space, Magic Broom) ** 'Special Stew Mix '(Fishing Pond, Deepsea Bubble) ** '5 Medium Deep Sea Fish '(Fishing Pond, after completing all other ingredients) * 'Monster Cook Left:- Level 8 - '''Give the cook these ingredients: ** '''Special Cream '(Candy Space) ** 'Special Strawberry '(Charlotte's Neon Fantasy Space, Magic Broom) * '''Monster Marle:- Level 8 - '''Fish the Embryo at the Fishing Pond and give it to her. Give the Embryo a name to complete the Second Request. * '''Monster Dalton:- Level 11 - '''fill the Pretty Bottle with Wine from Wilardo's Room and give it to him. Give him the Ultimate Wine from the wine tower from Rouge's World to complete the Second Request. Mystery Creatures * '''Ashe (Level 2) Back Attic * Plant Ghost:- Level 2 - 'fill the Pretty Bottle with water (can be taken from the barrel at the top left) and pour it to the plant next to the ghost. * '''Mirror:- '''As Claire and Ashe, interact with the mirror and look away. * '''Candle Monster:- '''light the two candle stands to reveal the Candle Monster. * '''Charlotte:- '(Accessible during Sirius's Scenario, night of day 2) Talk to her, go to Lime's Crane Game and pick the Rabi Doll and deliver it to her. * '''RPS Hand:- '''Choose Rock to win. Mystery Creatures * '''Wilardo (Level 2) * Sirius (Level 12) ''(Note: Prior to Bonus Stage, there's only a small window of being Sirius at Level 12+ (before breakfast in Noel's scenario) unless you replay scenarios.)'' Trivia * The Attic is relatively empty during the day, but is full of Demons during the night. Demons will appear to linger around the air and makes a 'whoosh' sound. * The flower pot is broken by a demon to scare Ashe away when he made the remark 'the demons are actually pretty cute'. References